


you and me

by PrincessHelio



Series: Take the Gazebos [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Pero no pudo detenerlo, Eddie se encontraba con la mirada clavada sobre las letras talladas dentro de un corazón.Su pulso se aceleró y sentía como el sudor empezaba a recorrer diversas partes de su cuerpo
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Take the Gazebos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187087
Kudos: 3





	you and me

> _"Quizás si grabó el amor que siento en algún lado, llegue a ti mágicamente"._

El sonido de la campana informando el fin de las clases logró que todos gritaran de la emoción mientras tomaban sus útiles escolares con descuido para tirarlos por todo el pasillo.

El grupo de perdedores avanzaba lo más rápido posible tratando de salir lejos de todo el escándalo.

Sintiendo jalones de su mochila y el temor de quedarse atrapados entre la multitud, salieron de ese gran pasillo a empujones. Como era costumbre, se reunieron al rededor de los botes de basura frente de la escuela, para ahí vaciar tranquilamente sus pertenencias escolares que no volverían a ser utilizadas después de ese día.

—Se comportan como unos salvajes.– Soltó con hastío mientras seguía sacudiendo su mochila y dirigiendo una mirada de enojo a la escuela.

—Adolescencia le llaman.– Respondió con burla Richie.

—Wow, no sabía que supieras que era eso.– Expresó con burla Beverly, siendo seguido por las risas de los otros.

—Que te den.

Todos siguieron riendo, mientras veían como Richie caminaba lejos del grupo.

Era un dramático, siempre lo había sido y eso era lo divertido de poder molestarle, que se molestara durante horas y luego fuera a buscarles.

Caminaba lento mientras iba pateando piedras de vez en cuando para entretenerse.

Se detuvo al llegar a la mitad del puente de los besos, lento se acercó hacia donde había tallado hace tiempo y se agachó frente a estas.

—Oh, Eddie.– Soltó levemente.

—Mande.

La voz a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse ya que se creía solo, nervioso se levantó mientras apretaba sus ojos deseando que fuera una mala broma de su mente, al voltearse abrió estos encontrándose con la pequeña figura de Eddie frente de él.

Sintió como el alma salía de su cuerpo mientras se hacía para atrás lo más posible tratando de ocultar lo que tenía de tras.

—¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

—Vengo tras de ti llamándote desde hace rato.

—Oh...

—¿Que ocultas ahí?

Eddie trato de mover el cuerpo de Richie para poder ver lo que había a sus espaldas, en cambio este se apego más a los barandales de madera, tomándolos con fuerza con sus manos y evitando a toda costa la mirada del chico. 

El menor le vio dudoso ante su actitud, frunció levemente su ceja y mientras se volteaba fingiendo marcharse, el de lentes se relajo de forma leve.

Aprovechándose de esto, se volteo rápidamente y con fuerza empujó el cuerpo del más alto. Quien fácilmente cayó de lado dejándole pase libre a Eddie. 

—¡Hey!

Pero no pudo detenerlo, Eddie se encontraba con la mirada clavada sobre las letras talladas dentro de un corazón.

Su pulso se aceleró y sentía como el sudor empezaba a recorrer diversas partes de su cuerpo.

—Yo, Eds...

—¿Soy yo?

—Eddie, perdón, yo...

—¿Perdón? Claro que pides perdón, debiste decirme en vez de tallarlo, llevo meses esperándote, idiota.

Y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre su cuerpo abrazándose a este, dejando así que leves lágrimas surcaran por su rostro.

Apenado se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del chico de lentes, mientras este lo abrazaba lo más posible, dejando leves caricias sobre su cabeza y su espalda. 


End file.
